Lost Daughters
by Veradon Chimera
Summary: Jackie Lynn-Thomas didn't want to make the move to Echo Creek. That meant a new town, new people and having to find her place in it all. Not to mention all the weird stuff on top of it, like the transforming scepters and that man-frog. Still, she's here now and it's not like the people are all bad... (AU)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

There were very few things in the multiverse that tried the patience of Glossaryck. In fact, he quietly considered that his schtick- aloof, wise teacher who knew more than he said and only in riddles when he did? It was pretty much him and he had it nailed.

But every so often he would come across someone else who was just a little too much like him. He didn't like mirrors being held up to himself.

Whenever he did find one of these people, most of the time he would just try to avoid them. Simple as. The sands of time caught up with so many of them, so why frustrate himself with them? It would just be wasted time. Why even bother?

Unfortunately though, the Weaver was one of these people and unlike the rest, she was going nowhere.

Agitation circled around in Glossaryck's head as he walked down the dust heavy corridor towards the Weaver's chamber. Only younger than him only by just short of a billion years, she was still one of the oldest beings in the universe and the pompous bag acted like it. For any gracious act she bestowed on you, it was as if she expected you to prostrate before her in thanks for her generous nature.

Her sole redeeming feature was that she preferred to keep herself to herself most of the time, which suited him just fine. He could go millions of years without seeing her and somethings, pleasantly, he might even forget she exists.

So why he suddenly received a message from her, requesting that he come visit her at once, both confused and irritated the old genie.

It had been an inconvenience getting here, to say the least. He'd been in the Dimension of Buried Beasts-enjoying a form of work holiday while the immense, strange beasts had stopped in their furious dance of destruction and were now napping under the earth-when the half-dead courier had found him.

With one well-worded but ultimately unclear letter, everything was cut short. His departure insulted the local monarch they'd been dealing with (a war might have started because of it, but he'd left before he could find out. Eh, Rhombulus could sort it out) and had to catch a dozen portals across the same number of dimensions in order to reach the one place in the multiverse he didn't want to be.

Even as he stood in that dusty hall of the Bureaucracy of Magic knocking on the door to the Weaver's chamber, he was still considered just walking away. Maybe go get some pudding at the canteen instead.

"Enter," said an airy, refined voice from within before he could follow through on that thought.

Glossaryck stepped inside and immediately regretted it. The entire room was only dimly lit by a couple of lanterns despite the walls being lined with them. Instead they, as well as most of the room, were covered in strings. Every surface, every hook and crook, everything you could wrap a piece of string around, they were there; stretched across from high lanterns to around a cupboard leg. An intricate web of them throughout the room that was both impressive and irritating. On the floor, a vast carpet of them created low mounds which any normal person could sink into but Glossaryck could get lost in. In all, tens of thousands, possibly hundreds of thousands of strings covered the room, individually fragile but altogether they were an impenetrable wall.

And at the centre of it all, finger poised poignantly on her bottom lip, was the Weaver staring off into the distance. Intellectual, graceful… and a pain in his backside!

Hiking his robes up dangerously high, Glossaryck picked his way through the tangle. His small size actually worked to his advantage since he didn't immediately sink into the piled-up wool (even if it would only take one trip up and he was done for). Still, he made far quicker than other larger individuals could.

"If you are going to be inviting people back to your chambers now, Katie, the least you can do is tidy up beforehand." Glossaryck had to unhook his foot from a particularly affectionate pair of strings as he said this.

The Weaver at last broke her ponderous mien. Eight eyes, two like his own frame by six more in a far too literal "eye brow", glared venomously at him. She didn't like that he still used that name. Too normal she claimed, even though she was the original.

"My map changed for no one, Glossaryck," she said, finality in her tone.

Ah yes, her infamous map of Fates. The overwhelming project of her life; trying to gleam the threads of fate and mapping them to an incredibly simplified map. All so that she could kinda foresee the future. And by, all rights, it worked! More than one multiverse spanning crisis had been… well, anticipated if not predicted. Still, the Magical High Commission always had a place to start. It all would actually quite commendable if she hadn't such a chip on her shoulder about it. It was unbearable how much she accredited to herself.

"Well if you haven't invited me here for chips and dip, why do want my company?" he asked, earning another glare. This wasn't a threat to all dimensions. Those warnings were done with more flamboyance; processions, music and a bill to a choreographer as she entered the meeting chamber while the rest of the Magical High Commission waits for her. This was different.

She didn't respond immediately, instead turning back to her previous focus. Following her gaze Glossaryck finally took notice of a mass of threads, coming from all corners of the room, but now bundled together into a single great rope. A conjunction of fate. It wasn't the only one in the room, or even the largest of them, but it was the one she deemed to warrant attention.

"Oh dear, impatient Glossaryck, I am trying to explain to you. This." She said it as if that single word would explain everything. "It's has been building for a while. I have to admit, it was a subtle change. A couple strings here and there, not enough at once to be noticeable, but often enough for me to realise I was returning time and again.

"And guess where it is, Glossaryck."

He didn't need to guess. It was he that had been called here; it could only be one place.

Which made it all the harder to believe.

"You do realise," he began, "That Mewni is winding down from a war, rather than building up to one. As we speak, the Butterfly and Pigeon Kingdoms are talking peace treaties; the Butterflies will get to some trade agreements and the Pigeons won't be buried in the rubble of their own castle. Normal things."

Then he raised eyebrow, giving her a quizing look. "Are you sure you're not losing your touch, Katie? You never used to mistake the past for the future. Could it be that you're just stressed out? Need a holiday?"

The Weaver chuckled softly. "Mock all you like, Glossaryck. I do not read the fate wrong. This is coming, The fact that you came running the moment I called you is proof enough of your fate in me. And proof enough of your fondness for this little world."

Then reaching out, she caressed the bundle almost lovingly. "Mewni has been your pet project for the last few thousand years. Anyone would feel anxious when Fate puts such attention on their… I suppose the only word I can use is 'home.'"

By corn, why hadn't he just gone for that pudding? "Katie, we will both live incredibly long lives, but we'll live happier lives if you get this over with. You have a point to get to, and it's not that I have my fondnesses."

The Weaver smiled, savouring his impatience. "Of course, you came here so I could grace you with me wisdom, so I shall. Now, the bundle you see before you is mostly Mewmen and it's conflict in at its heart. There is about to be a great upheaval there, very soon. Bigger than the so-called Great War they're wrapping up now. Much bigger. So big that the end isn't even in view yet, not from where we're standing for all my skills. But there are still a few interesting things to see. Go on, look closer. See what holds the bundle together."

He did. To his surprise, rather than being woven in itself, the entire bundle was only held together by three thread. Two yellow and one grey. Each woven around and around the rest, crossing each other and pinning the rest the web they created.

"Caught between three powerful threads."

For three powerful people. Glossaryck stroked his beard. This didn't bode well; if his amateur divination skill were worth anything and the Weaver prediction was right, there may well be another massive war coming. A battle of wills. He could guess who the grey thread represented, but the other two…

"From Earth," the Weaver suddenly cut in, as if reading his mind, "Whatever sparks this conflict will come from there."

Earth. Magicless, but they had made up for by becoming masters of engineering. Sure, they took an age to get anything sort of project up and running, but once it was they could even outstrip magic in sheer scale.

"Hm… And just who are they?" he had to ask. He had a theory. No-, not even that. A suspicion, but one which would make sense of a few mysteries which had been hanging over them these past few years. He was doubly pleased when the Weaver had to shrug.

"That I cannot say. Fate can only be read with magic. And Earth is place dead of it, as you must know."

Glossaryck paused a moment to chew this information over. It was all very vague, really. Vague, vague, vague, from beginning to end. What did they really know? There would be another civil war and two foreigners would cause it? Hardly universe ending stuff. Not really worth Commission attention; they didn't deliberate in the squabbles of petty kingdoms. In fact…

"And why tell me this? What's the point of letting me know when I can't do anything about it."

Glossaryck was reminded why he truly hated her when she pull the lips back into the most horrible, wordless smile.

She was telling him this because she knew! Mewni was no longer considered his world, he'd lost that privilege when he'd been run out with the change of regime. Interfering now in the runnings of a free dimension, would bring the a hundred and one different troubles down on his head. She was telling him because his hands were tied.

In that moment, Glossaryck wanted to tear down her precious map. He might have even felt a spark of actual hatred. Then it passed. Instead he committed his focus to the two yellow threads... if they were who he thought they could be, he might not even be needed and it would be better that way. All he'd need to do would be keep an eye on proceedings. Wait and watch. He could do that, coming to him as easy as being an obtuse jerk.

Turning back to the door, he hesitated and looked back at the Weaver. "Thank you for letting me know about this, Weaver. I… appreciate it." He started with the intent for it to sound sardonic, but somehow it came out genuine. Heh. That struck a blow to his pride, especially as Weaver smiled at him.

"Of course, Glossaryck. I am always happy to help when you need it."

Glossaryck returned his own confident smile, and he was glad to see the Weaver's falter. "More than you know, Katie. More than you know."

With that Glossaryck bowed and then began the irritating process of picking his way through the web to the door, leaving the Weaver to wonder how her chance at gloating had gone so wrong. To her, it looked like Mewni was about to enter a time of darkness, one which might destroy all he knew. But, if he was right and those threads were who he believed them to be, Mewni might just be on the right path for the first time in decades.

After all this, it was time to get that pudding.

* * *

 **So this will be a rather unique AU, which started as a conceptual crossover with another Disney series, W.I.T.C.H. Star vs was to be the base, while tone and some plotting would be pulled from W.I.T.C.H. I'm going to try and avoid retelling episodes of either however, as I feel people (read "me") can only read so many slight variations of the canon episodes so many times.**

 **The other odd thing about this story will be Jackie's promotion to lead role. I always loved her base starting point in the series and was disappointed that she was never fleshed out beyond it. So if her presence will cause you consternation, please feel free to step of the boat now. Thank you.**

 **We'll see how this goes. Oh, and OCs will be few and far between, the Weaver only exists because needs someone as irritatingly smug as Glossaryck. Even a second appearance from her is a low priority.**

 **Hope you enjoy this journey folks.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Homecoming (Part 1)

Chapter 1

Homecoming (Part 1)

* * *

"Wake up there, kiddo. We're here."

Jackie Lynn-Thomas stirred as her mother's voice punctured through her sleep. Slowly she drifted into her far less comfortable reality. At some point she'd pressed her face up against the car window and now her right cheek was numb. Stretching as best she could in the cramped conditions of the car, she looked out over the highway and, through her foggy gaze, caught a glimpse as the suburban landscape appeared over the crest of the hill.

It's so small, she thought. Already they were very close and yet she could still see from one side of the town to the other. How could everything a town fit needed into such a small place? This was going to be their home now?

"Echo Creek," her mother said, though Jackie knew the enthusiasm was more for her sake than her own. "Nice enough town, y'know, for suburbia. Lot more open than San Fran. 'Lotsa trees." She glanced away from the road, just for a moment to gauge her daughter's reaction, only to see the disappointment on Jackie's face. "And yeah," she went on at a more tempered tone, "It's going to be different, but different don't mean it's going to be bad."

Jackie only responded with a noncommittal grunt and settled back into her seat. They'd argued over a spectrum of topics for this move in the last couple weeks and they'd only be rehashing the same material if she tried to bring any of it up again now.

"Com'on, sweetie," her mother sighed, "Just... give it a chance. Ya might find you like it, even! Eyes on the road, keep moving forwa-!"

Her attention was suddenly dragged back to the highway as another driver cut dangerously close across her.

"Hey! Get in lane, ding-dong!" she shouted, honking her horn for good measure too.

As her mother vented her anger, Jackie tried her best to bottle her's up. She didn't quite trust herself not to say something awful if she opened her mouth, even if it was well justified considering how her mother had gone about the last week and a half.

A week and a half! Who thought that was enough forewarning to give anyone that they were moving? A week and a half wasn't long enough to say goodbye to everyone, let alone sort out your life! Heck, she'd spent the first couple of days alone going around in a daze!

She'd been ripped from her home, her life, bundled into the back of an ancient people carrier with all their things and driven off to places unknown! No discussion and definitely no explanation.

"Change of pace." "Away from the fish smell." "We can't afford rent in San Fran anymore." Every time Jackie asked why, it was a different answer. Her mother led her on a merry dance the whole way around the truth. All she wanted was a straight answer, but had yet to meet the person who could get that out of Mina Lynn-Thomas. Oh, what she would do to be able to read minds.

They descended down the slipway and into the streets of Echo Creek, passing through the outer limits full of hundreds of detached suburban homes and into the town itself, which wasn't much taller. Seriously, nothing was higher than three stories.

She had to admit, there was a lot more activity than she would have thought, but it still paled in comparison to back home. A lot of it could probably be chalked up to the morning rush though and would return to silenceville the moment everyone had settled into class and work. Most of those she could see going up the footpaths looked like students, which strengthened that theory...

...And there were more of them by the minute. As they drove, the amount of teenagers with backpacks on the sidewalk just grew and grew. She was puzzled for a bit, until something twigged in her head that her mother had said the previous day. Something she had brushed off at the time.

"Mom?" she said, "You're not bringing me to school are you?"

"Well," her mother said as though she were speaking all the sense in the world, "I'm not seeing the landlord until three, so that means we've got time to kill. And you wouldn't want to spend all that time with your momma, would you? So..."

Uh, no way! This was disgusting, so disgusting that there was only one way Jackie could show her disapproval, a heavy groan. "Com'on, really? Mom, I slept in a car all night! I haven't had a shower!"

"It's also a Friday, making it a school day, kiddo. And you don't smell that bad."

Jackie felt like tearing her eyes out, but she settled with just slumping back into her seat and said no more. Her mother was doing her damndest to really, really make it impossible to talk to her civilly today.

Following the trail of students in silence, they eventually pulled up in front of the school, Jackie got her first look at her new school; Echo Creek High School. It wasn't anything special; the facade especially was like a thousand and one other schools around the country, nothing to immediately condemn it...

...Except for the giant banner with the words 'HOMECOMING DANCE TONIGHT' stretched over the entrance.

"Huh," her mother grunted. "Is it that late in September already?" But while her mother was only registering the dullest surprise, Jackie was in full-on panic mode. Quite literally getting cold feet on the day of a dance.

Turning on her mother, she fixed her with what she hoped was a damning look.

"Alright, you really don't expect me to have my first day of school right before a dance do you? I mean, I'd be totally lost. Let's just go..." She struggled to think of anything. "Do something else. Make a fresh start on Monday, alright?"

"You kidding? This is perfect!" Before Jackie could even respond, her mother had reached over her to open the door and was shoving her encouragingly onto the sidewalk. "Just keep your head down. Take in the lay of the land, scout around. No one's going to looking at you with that looming over them. Then just take everything you know and use it to make your debut on Monday. Easy peasy."

Alright, she was not getting anywhere with this and, worse still, now her mother sounding reasonable. She needed to get out of there before she totally believed what her mother was saying. Just tell tell her yeah and then skip class. Go find somewhere to decompression for the day.

Just as she was closing the door though, her mom suddenly put out a hand. "Hey, one last thing." Stopping, Jackie turned back. Her mother was wearing a sad smile, looking the most genuine she had seen her in a long time. Jackie actually leaned in, keen to hear what she wanted to say.

"Don't spend the day alone. That never does anyone any good when they're lost."

For a moment Jackie panicked. She knew! What the heck? Could she read minds? Or was it just that obvious that Jackie was planning on walking out of there the first moment she could. As the moment passed though, she reasoned it through. There was no way she could know; Jackie hadn't mitched class before and despite everything why should she suspect her starting now. Besides, her mom was one to talk. What was that saying? Pot calling the kettle black? That would a good way to turn it on her, tell her it was her that needed to open up to others. She should say that!

"I'll try, mom."

Her mother gave her a small smirk. "'Atta girl," she said finished up, "Now, go get 'em! Dazzle them with the Lynn-Thomas charm."

Jackie fought down smirking in return. That had always been the thing about her mom, she could seem so sensible, make anything sound good. But she was also the person who had moved them with no rhyme or reason. This was a double standard and though she was well aware adults could get away with things she couldn't, she also couldn't help but feel this was particularly unfair. Jackie couldn't quite forgive her for it just yet.

Coolly closing the door, she turned and headed towards the school entrance without a word.

o0O0o

It was the sound of a stampede which woke Marco Diaz nearly instantly from a pleasant sleep. It didn't confuse him, he knew exactly what it was and who it was. He also knew that he didn't have much time.

Pulling his legs up just in time for his bedroom door to burst open, a familiar figure performed a standing leap from the doorframe onto his bed.

"He! Said! Yes!" Peeking out from the covers, Star stood on his duvet spread legged and arms wide, looking absolutely delirious with delight.

"That's great Star," Marco said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "Now could you get off my bed?"

Whether she heard him or not, he wasn't sure. But he did step off her bed in a dreamy daze, so he counted that as a win.

"I mean, I wasn't going to do it, but last night I thought 'there's no harm in trying, is there?' and so I sent him a text and this morning he texted back! Eeeeee~!"

Marco couldn't help but wince at his best friend's girlish squeal. He really didn't need it this early in the morning. Still, he had to feel happy for her.

"I'm so excited! I'm finally going out with Oscar!" then, as though a switch was flipped, her expression turned to horror. "But what am I going to wear? I don't have anything to wear!"

Marco was already feeling his goodwill turn to exasperated and he hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. "You do, Star." Throwing off the covers, he threw his leg out over the side of the bed and stretched. "Wear the dress you bought for this dance. The hot pink one."

She was stuck in anxiety however. "B-But what if we don't match? What if arrive and I should have worn another dress. This is our first date, Marco. I can't just throw on whatever and hope it works out."

She was spiraling, she got this way when she was anxious. But if he had picked up anything from fifteen years, it was how to curtail this.

Standing up, he walked over to her, Marco placed both his hands on her shoulders. This seemed to reset her, and she went calm again, focusing her attention entirely on him.

"Star," he said as calmly as possible, "He won't care what you're wearing. Suits are meant to go with any dress. So don't think about Oscar, focus on yourself."

With those words, she exhaled a breath she'd been holding and her anxiety disappeared with it.

"Thanks, Marco," she said, "Woah! I was really losing it for a second there." She laughed, brushing off the incident. "At least one of us is level-headed."

"Your welcome, Star," he said before turning to head to the bathroom. Before he could get anywhere, Star asked a question that stopped him in his tracks.

"So… who's the lucky girl, you're bringing to the dance?"

Marco tensed, only briefly, but long enough for Star to see it. Her features turned stormy very quickly.

"Marco Diaz!" she said in a tone much too like their mothers', "You didn't NOT ask anyone to the homecoming."

"N-No…?" he eventually said, trying to disentangle Star's question from the double negative. "I mean, I did ask Hope, actually."

This piqued Star's interest. "Oh?" she wondered aloud, wordlessly urging his to continue.

Marco could only scratch his head awkwardly. "One of the football team had already asked her and she'd said yes. And… I couldn't think of anyone else to ask, so I just… didn't."

Star fell back on his bed, looking disappointed, "Pity, I always thought you and Hope looked cute together." She smiled as Marco blushed at her insinuation. Then she proceeded to give him a dark glare. "But still. Really, in the entirety of our school, there's no one else you can think to ask to the dance."

Leaning against the doorframe (because he wasn't getting away anytime soon), Marco shrugged. "There's no one else I like enough to ask."

"And so, you'll go to the dance alone, again. Like last year." She shook her head. "Mmgh-mmgh, nope Diaz. You're wasting away your teenage years and I won't stand for it. Cinderella wouldn't be going to the ball alone!"

"Star, I think the point of that story is that Cinderella goes alone." Marco tried to point out, "Beside, trust me, I'm fine. There's no need for you to get all involved. So please, Star. Don't do anything drastic."

For a brief second, Marco thought Star wasn't going to agree. But then she sighed, her shoulder's falling.

"Alright, Marco. Nothing drastic, I swear."

Hoping to leave it at that, he turned and left for the bathroom. Still, he didn't believe that he had heard the last of this. Even as he turned away, the spark hadn't left Star's eyes.

* * *

 **Alright, now I'm flying by research here as I was never in the American school system (having been part of another, probably equally broken system). So feel free to correct me on anything that is particularly erroneous. Also, thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
